


The Joke's On You

by darkgirl11



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Blood and Gore, BoruMitsu, Boruto is constantly scared, Boruto is scared to be attracted to Mitsuki, Graphic Violence, Hopefully not too graphic, Joker movie ending low key, Judgement, Log still adores Mitsuki, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mitsuki hates the world because of how they look at him, Mitsuki hears voices in his head, Mitsuki is a sick individual, Mitsuki is hella OOC because of his mental illness, Mitsuki is low key a monster, Mitsuki is low key the Joker, Mitsuki is severely mentally ill, Mitsuki laughs for no reason, Mitsuki needs help but doesn't want help, Mitsuki plays with internal organs, Mitsuki swears, Mitsuki wears a straitjacket, Please read with caution, Solitary Confinement, medical ninjutsu, mentions of cannibalism, sensory type Mitsuki, this is dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkgirl11/pseuds/darkgirl11
Summary: In order to catch a deranged rogue, you have to think like a deranged rogue… and that’s where Mitsuki comes in.
Relationships: Mitsuki & Rogu | Log (Naruto), Mitsuki/Uzumaki Boruto, Uzumaki Boruto & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	The Joke's On You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Masterodontochelys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterodontochelys/gifts).



> Hi everyone! Omg this is my 20th Boruto story so yay! BUT, this is HEAVILY inspired by the movie "Joker." I watched it and instantly thought of making Mitsuki like the Joker. This is a lot darker than my other stories because I made Mitsuki a sociopath who likes to play with his victims from the inside out... literally. This probably won't be for everyone and that's fine. I tried not to make there be too much blood and gore but like I felt low key uncomfortable writing some parts so if you're not interested in this, please look elsewhere for something lighter. This was definitely outside my comfort zone but it was interesting to write Mitsuki's character as someone more outspoken and vulgar.
> 
> I hope I made him look twisted enough but not enough to make people super uncomfortable. I'm sorry if this is too dark but I hope some can enjoy!
> 
> UPDATE  
> My friends, it is with great pleasure that I add this beautiful and scary picture of Mitsuki that the lovely Masterodontochelys has made! I love how this story is a gift to her but then she gives me the best gift by creating this work of art, I adore you!! If you've read this story then you know why there's a large intestine around Mitsuki's neck and a terrifying shadow, but if you haven't read this then buckle up buttercup because that picture will make sense soon! But please I highly recommend showing Masterodontochelys some love on Tumblr because she makes some of the best art I've ever seen! Please check her out @ turtlieomega :)

His room was all white, just like the straitjacket that restrained him. He was all alone in his room but he tried to tell himself that he didn’t mind that. The walls of the room were padded as a way to protect himself from causing self-harm. He decided he liked the padding. He imagined the padding to be similar to that of a cloud. He could imagine the padding was a cloud as much as he wanted but no matter how many times he ran into it, he never fell through.

Mitsuki didn’t mind falling, he lived for the thrill of wondering if he was going to let himself die today or not. He always used his wind style to save himself but sometimes he wondered if the ground would feel hard beneath him or if he would feel anything at all if he didn’t save himself. Mitsuki had all these thoughts swirling around in his head, as if his mind was a living blender. Mitsuki didn’t mind these thoughts that came to him.

Other people minded, though.

When these thoughts came to him, he often acted on them. While one might think these thoughts are harmless to others, they weren’t. Mitsuki’s thoughts came to him like voices whispering for him to do terrible things. These voices badgered him into doing things that anyone else would see as immoral. But when these thoughts and ideas the voices presented to him came, he thought they were fun.

When these thoughts came to him, he was often dripping in red when he was finished turning these thoughts into reality. Mitsuki found that he loved to take his victim’s blood and smear it on his face as if he was imitating a clown’s smile. There was no life in Mitsuki’s eyes as he played with his lifeless victim’s organs. The life he was living was not one that should be glorified but Mitsuki thought otherwise.

He took pride in the pain and suffering of others. He loved the feeling of wrapping his victim’s large intestine around his neck as if he was imitating a woman with a fancy scarf. He was sick enough to rip the spine out of a victim and use it as a xylophone. He was the kind of sick that classified him as mentally ill. He was the kind of sick that even Orochimaru was afraid of.

There was a smile creeping onto Mitsuki’s face as he saw his parent appear in the window. He didn’t need to see his parent to know he was there. Mitsuki was aware of how gifted he was. He was created to be genetically perfect and that was what Orochimaru was afraid of. He had created the perfect ninja but his mind was twisted. Orochimaru watched with sad eyes as Mitsuki tilted his head and cracked his neck, giggling to himself at the sound.

Orochimaru couldn’t help but feel responsible for how his son had turned out. Orochimaru remembered when he found Mitsuki in the giant test tube, he was strangled by one of the tubes that was hooked onto him. Orochimaru didn’t know how long Mitsuki had been floating there, strangled by what was meant to nourish him. But it was long enough to do damage on his brain.

Sometimes, Orochimaru wondered how he would have come out if he had kept better watch on Mitsuki. He knew that Mitsuki should have died so he considered him a miracle, at first. But as he watched Mitsuki progress, he learned that it was a curse that he had survived. Mitsuki was gifted in all aspects but the only thing more dangerous than his jutsu was his mind. To protect himself and those around him, he locked his son in his own solitary confinement room.

Mitsuki didn’t seem to mind living in his own little room, not that Orochimaru asked. Mitsuki didn’t try to escape and he was always talkative when his family members would come to visit him so Orochimaru convinced himself that Mitsuki didn’t mind it. Not many people could stand to be around Mitsuki for very long and Orochimaru wouldn’t allow visits of more than fifteen minutes in fear that Mitsuki would corrupt them.

“You’re late, Orochimaru.”

“How would you know that, child?”

“You came to the window in a hurry.”

“What if I was excited to see you?”

Mitsuki forced himself to his feet, looking more like he was having an exorcism. Mitsuki tilted his neck in the opposite direction and cracked it, giggling at the sound once more. He giggled to himself before stating, “The only thing you get excited for is when you send in your lab rat experiments in here for testing to see if they have potential… you should get excited when you see me put their organs on for a fashion show.”

Orochimaru cringed but refused to show it. Mitsuki thrived off the reactions he got from others from his deranged thoughts that he always spoke aloud. Mitsuki’s eyes shifted around the room as he continued, “I believe that the intestine scarf will be in this winter but it’s this summer you’re more concerned about, hm? Let me tell you what’s going to be in for the summer!”

“I’d rather not hear about that.”

Orochimaru gasped as Mitsuki ran towards the window and smashed his head against it. He had his forehead on the window as he hissed, “I’d rather not be locked up in this room like a caged animal but here we are, Orochimaru. So, you’re going to fucking listen to what I have to say or else it’ll be your organs on for display for my fashion shows.”

“Mitsuki-“

“It’s my turn to speak!”

The blue haired male glared at him before he walked away from the window. He had a cheery smile on his face as he spoke, “This summer we’re introducing a new line of swimwear! How will we top last year’s kidney top or the sandals made from ribs?! Let me tell you, the new thing this year is skin! What I love most about skin is that it’s thin and breathable!”

Orochimaru felt his stomach twisting and turning as Mitsuki continued, “Skin is easy to obtain, as well! If you have a skillet you could peel it back but if you’re more into an up close and personal means of obtaining the skin, I’ve got a great hands on method! The best way to obtain skin is to rip it off your own body to see how easy it can be collected… but using your own teeth to collect other people’s skin… now that’s a way you can obtain skin and treat yourself!”

Mitsuki was laughing to himself as he saw Orochimaru put a hand to his mouth to keep himself from throwing up. Mitsuki watched as Orochimaru shook his head and started to walk away from his room. Mitsuki walked over to the window and smashed his head against it over and over. The laugh that emitted from his body would haunt Orochimaru in his nightmares for the rest of his life.

And Mitsuki loved that.

* * *

Boruto was jumping from branch to branch as he made his journey home. Every now and then he would stop to punch his frustrations out on an innocent tree. He cursed under his breath as he ran through the village towards his father. He was pissed that he had lost the rouge ninja but his father had failed to mention one crucial piece of information about the rouge.

“You didn’t tell me he was insane!”

“One of life’s many surprises.”

Boruto was about to reach over the Hokage’s desk to punch his dad but Shikamaru was there to latch onto his shadow to stop him. Shikamaru forced him back, muttering under his breath that this was troublesome. Boruto was seething with rage and Naruto was just sheepishly rubbing the back of his head as he realized he forgot to mention that the rogue ninja he needed Boruto to capture had escaped from an insane asylum.

Once Boruto was finally calmed down, Naruto decided it was best to explain himself, “Sorry about that, Boruto. I forgot to mention that he had recently escaped from the mental illness facility but I have a way to make it easier for you to capture him! With his mental illness, he’s going to give you a lot of trouble so I think it would be best if you travelled with someone who could help you track them and take them down.”

“What are you getting at, old man?”

Naruto turned around to stare out the window. He noticed that a thunderstorm was starting to pull over the village, which he thought was rather fitting considering the dark information he was about to share with his son. He knew that what he was suggesting was incredibly risky but he believed that with Boruto, this plan could work.

The older blonde was still staring out the window as he stated ominously, “Long ago, I knew someone from the Hidden Sound who wanted to create life from organic matter. He wanted to create a synthetic human. I warned him that he was messing with things that were not meant to be controlled by man. He was seeking a child that could be his prodigy… but he created a monster, instead.”

“A… a monster?”

“He wasn’t supposed to be a monster.”

Boruto watched his father’s reflection in the window. Naruto seemed deeply troubled, as if this story pained him to tell. There was a look in his eyes that Boruto had never seen before. It looked like pity with a mix of disgust. Boruto had never seen his father look so emotionless before. His voice held no passion nor did it hold any fear, despite his words scaring Boruto.

The Hokage took a deep breath before he continued, “He was supposed to be everything the parent wished he could be. This child was supposed to be a light in a cold world but… something terrible happened during his creation. I had received word that the child was nearly strangled to death on one of the tubes that provided life to this child… the very thing meant to create life nearly destroyed him.”

“What… what happened to him?”

Naruto winced at Boruto’s words, as if he didn’t want to continue to tell the story. Naruto’s eyes stared at the lightning that shot across the sky. Thunder followed soon after, echoing across the sky. The rain poured down heavily, as if it was weeping for the story Naruto was telling. Naruto closed his eyes, fighting with himself to remain calm.

Shikamaru shook his head as Naruto opened his eyes and went on, “Imagine you’re drowning under a frozen lake. You need to breathe but you’re not strong enough to break the ice to free yourself. Your body is being deprived of oxygen and your organs are shutting down because you can’t break free. Your lungs aren’t receiving oxygen so they shut down and your brain can’t handle that so it shuts down, as well.”

“What did that do to him?”

“Not what we expected.”

The Hokage held no emotion in his voice as he continued, “He was expected to die… but he survived by some chance. The parent was expecting him to experience heart arrhythmias but his brain suffered, instead. His body was in perfect shape so we had assumed he would be fine but… his mind was lost. His parent believed he could restore his son’s mind but the damage was too great and every experiment he was subjected to only made it worse.”

“Imagine that, Boruto.”

“What do you mean?”

Naruto was looking down at his hands in his lap as he answered, “Imagine being the parent of that child. Imagine doing everything you can to save your child but all you end up doing is hurting them more. Imagine everything you do out of love comes out as pain for the one you care for… I can’t imagine how that must feel like to be him… to be Orochimaru.”

Boruto could see the tears in his father’s eyes as he stared at his reflection in the window. Finally, Boruto understood why this tale was so hard for him to tell. Naruto was so empathetic that he would place himself in Orochimaru’s shoes as he told the story. Naruto was trying to feel that same agonizing pain so he could understand the other male. Naruto imagined that he had hurt Boruto and turned him into a monster.

“Dad…”

“I’m sorry it’s come to this, Boruto.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I need Mitsuki to accompany you.”

Boruto froze in his tracks at the weight of those words. He assumed that Mitsuki was the monster and his father wanted to send this psychopath with him. There was a certain terror that Boruto felt when he saw his father turn to look at him with a grim look on his face. Boruto wanted to be angry with his father for wanting him to team up with a monster but he decided to hear his father out.

It was in that moment that Naruto put his elbows on the desk to intertwine his fingers that Boruto finally took in how old his parent was getting. Boruto’s eyes fixated on the bags forming under his father’s eyes from all those sleepless nights he spent in this office. His eyes wandered down his father’s face to notice the fine lines that were starting to become present. Boruto realized that as the years went by, his father’s smile couldn’t reach his eyes anymore.

Boruto stared into those once playful sapphire eyes as his father spoke, “In order to catch a deranged ninja, you have to think like one. I can’t ask you to lose your mind so that’s why we need Mitsuki. His mind is broken but he’s one of the most dangerous shinobi I’ve ever seen. He’s currently locked away in the Hidden Sound so he won’t be able to hurt others or himself.”

“You want me to travel with _him?”_

“It’s the only way, Boruto.”

“Then you have to introduce me to him.”

Naruto was about to disagree until Boruto crossed his arms and declared, “You’re asking me to work with a psycho so the least you could do is get off your lazy ass and introduce me to this person. He won’t listen to me if I tell him he’s going on a mission with me but he might want to listen to the Hokage. You’re not getting out of this, old man.”

“Alright… let’s go.”

* * *

Boruto couldn’t remember the last time he traveled somewhere with his father. Granted, Shikamaru was there as well but there was a certain feeling of nostalgia Boruto got from jumping from branch to branch beside his father. For a moment, Boruto let himself believe that he was going to train with his father like they did when they both were younger.

But reality brought him out.

Lightning flashed in front of them, showing them the giant stone snake that welcome them to the Hidden Sound. Boruto squinted and could’ve sworn that he saw someone waiting for them inside the stone snake’s mouth. Boruto gulped as his father and Shikamaru led the way towards the mouth of the snake. Boruto felt himself walking closer to his father as he stared up at the stone gums that were dripping as if it was imitating the snake salivating.

Boruto gasped as he looked forward to see a male with light blue hair and a scar on his face. He was smoking a cigarette but his eyes were casted down. Boruto ignored his father’s protests and walked over to the older male. Boruto stared him up and down before he snapped his fingers, as if he put all the puzzle pieces together to know who this man was.

“You’re Mitsuki the monster, right?”

It all happened so fast. The man’s eyes hardened and he bit down on his cigarette as he grabbed Boruto by his neck and shoved him into the stone wall. Boruto was thrashing around in the male’s grip, clawing at his hand only to find that he was healing himself on the spot so it was as if he was fighting in vain. The man breathed in and blew smoke out at Boruto’s face, as if he was saying fuck you.

Naruto and Shikamaru were about to jump in but they stopped when the other male growled, “Don’t you _ever_ call my little brother a fucking monster! Have some God damn respect for the person who’s supposed to go with you on your mission! If I hear you call my little brother a monster again I’ll make sure you meet a real one.”

“Log, let him go!”

The male known as Log ignored the Hokage’s pleads. Log leaned closer to Boruto, letting the blonde peer into those golden yellow eyes. Boruto was gasping for breath but he managed to hear Log hiss at him, “There aren’t any monsters here but there will be if you keep that damn toxic view of the mentally ill. If you hurt my little brother I’ll let Mitsuki use your intestines as jump ropes.”

Log shoved him into the wall one last time before he let go, causing Boruto to slide to the ground. Boruto was coughing and trying desperately to breathe when Log took his cigarette out of his mouth and threw it at Boruto. The blonde looked like he wanted to say something but Naruto reached down and picked him up.

“Have some respect, Boruto.”

“Yeah, alright, old man.”

Log made a motion with his hand, telling them to follow him inside. They were led down a series of white hallways until they saw someone standing in front of a window. Naruto walked over to the other male and shook his hand, “It’s good to see you again, Orochimaru… although I wish it was under better circumstances.”

“As do I, Lord Seventh.”

“Is that Mitsuki?”

“You’ve caught him on a good day.”

“How can you tell?”

Boruto walked over to the window and gasped at the person inside the white room. There was a beautiful blue haired boy standing on the ceiling with a blank look on his face. Boruto was so enchanted by this person in the straitjacket. He could’ve sworn those yellow eyes were hypnotizing him. That pale skin was so perfect as if he had never experienced a blemish in his life. Right when Boruto thought he had met the boy of his dreams, the boy spoke.

A wicked smile was on Mitsuki’s face as he casted his eyes on the Hokage, “Lord Seventh, I knew I sensed your chakra! Tell me, all those corpses you had to bury during the Fourth Shinobi War… have they begun to sprout? All those corpses you planted in that cemetery, do you think they’ll bloom this year? I hope they do.”

Everyone was at a loss for words but Mitsuki laughed at his own words. He walked to the right and made his way down from the ceiling. He kept that wicked smile on his face as he said, “You only come to see me when you need something but I’m not so sure I want to help you if there’s nothing in it for me.”

Naruto tried to keep a straight face as he watched Mitsuki get closer. The blue haired male pressed his forehead on the window as he hissed, “I’ve spent a damn lifetime in this fucking room so you better offer me something worthwhile before I decide to add your skin to the summer clothing line I’m going to be introducing!”

“You’re confined within the room.”

“Am I?”

In the blink of an eye, Mitsuki shredded through the straitjacket and threw the pieces at the window. Naruto put Boruto behind him as Mitsuki growled, “Did you think this chakra restraining room could stop _me?_ I’ve just been staying here in hopes that you’d all let me go for good behavior but now I can see the only behavior that will free me is violent behavior!”

"Mitsuki, no!"

"God damn right, you should be scared of me!"

The window was shattered when Mitsuki punched it, causing everyone to fly back into the wall. Mitsuki jumped out of the white room and let out a sigh of relief as his bare feet felt the coolness of the tile floor. He looked at everyone, noticing how the only person who wasn’t cowering in fear was his older brother. Mitsuki walked over to Log and reached a hand out to help him up.

Log didn’t hesitate to grab the hand. Everyone watched in surprise as Mitsuki finally gave a small smile as he hugged his older brother. Boruto couldn’t hear what they were whispering to each other but it was something that made Mitsuki hum in laughter. Boruto watched in awe as Mitsuki finally acted like a normal person. He wondered how Log was able to cause a complete change in his behavior.

“Be good while I’m gone, Mitsuki.”

“Aren’t I always good?”  
  


Log shook his head with a smile and placed a kiss to the top of his little brother’s head before he left. Boruto wanted to chase Log down the hall and tell him not to leave. He wanted to beg Log to come with him on the mission so he could keep Mitsuki under control. He wanted to do all these things because as soon as Log left Mitsuki’s behavior changed.

Everyone slowly got back to their feet, watching Mitsuki in case he decided to make a move to kill one of them. Mitsuki’s eyes were flashing from one person to the other as if he was analyzing them. Mitsuki smirked as he took one step forward, causing Orochimaru and Naruto to step forward as if they were telling him that was enough.

“Mitsuki, we don’t want any trouble.”

“Oh, but I do.”

“You don’t have to do this.”

“I don’t, do I?”

Mitsuki’s eyes were glowing yellow as he hissed at everyone, “You locked me up and treated me like a caged animal. You want a caged animal? I’ll be the whole damn zoo. You treat me like a disease so if you want a disease then I’ll give you the whole damn plague! You treat me like I’m a monster so if that’s how you all see me then I’ll show you a whole damn demon!”

The blue haired male trudged over to Naruto and smiled up at him, “Is it nice and warm in the Leaf? Do you have a nice bed to crawl into at the end of the day? Or do you sit there and cry every God damn night at your fucking desk remembering how you told my parent to keep me far, far away from everyone else? I’d say I’m sorry that my creation is such a damn inconvenience to you but I’m not sorry… I’m not sorry, at all.”

Naruto had hard look in his eyes that would scare anyone else but Mitsuki just giggled. Naruto’s voice was stern as he stated, “We need your help to find someone whose got a brain as twisted as your own. You’re the only person who could possibly track him. Consider it your reward that you’re even going on a mission after how you behaved on your last one.”

Mitsuki laughed at Naruto’s attempt to come across as threatening. Mitsuki shook his head and stepped closer, replying, “It’s a pity your piece of shit threat wasn’t worth a trip in the jacket. Consider it your reward that I haven’t used your lungs as a stethoscope or a new pair of nunchucks.”

Boruto gasped when he saw Mitsuki’s eyes shift to focus on him. Mitsuki stepped towards Boruto as he asked, “And who might this be, Lord Seventh? Is he your son? Tell me, does he know about me? Does he know that I used to work for you? Does he know that you used to love me for eliminating rogue ninjas or does he know me as the one person you couldn’t save?”

“What’s your name, hm?”

“B-Boruto Uzumaki.”

“Do you still think I’m a monster?”

“I…”

Mitsuki stretched his arm out to inhuman lengths, wrapping his arm around Boruto like a boa constrictor. Naruto was about to make a move to free his son but he was stopped in his tracks when Mitsuki’s other arm wrapped around him, as well. Mitsuki was humming a tune as his head lolled back as if he was experiencing great pleasure.

He was staring at the ceiling as if it was whispering to him. His eyes were wide as he mused, “I love the feeling of people struggling against my arms. I can feel your bones under that skin. I can feel that blood flowing through your veins. If I’m lucky, sometimes I can feel your organs… oh, how I want to open you both up and play with you. Oh, the sounds you two would make… I can hear them already.”

His head snapped to stare at Naruto as he stated, “I’ll have to open you two up another time because I can sense there is a presence close by… yes, I can sense this person is snuffing other people’s lives. This must be the person you want eliminated… oh, this person really _is_ like me, aren’t they? I’d love to meet them… I think he’d be most fun to play with.”

“You’ll accompany Boruto?”

Mitsuki released both of them males, giggling as they were trying to catch their breath together. Mitsuki nodded vigorously before he answered, “I’ll go but only if you never shove me in that room, again. If you want me to try to behave like you then maybe you should treat me like everyone else. I’m fucking crazy but I’m not a monster. So, how about it?”

“I’ll consider it.”

“Oh, wrong answer.”

Everyone was screaming as Mitsuki wrapped his arm around Boruto and sharpened his hand so that it was like a blade. Mitsuki’s tongue licked Boruto’s cheek, causing the blonde to shiver in his grasp. Mitsuki licked his lips before whispering, “Your father might be the Hokage but he’s shit at negotiating, isn’t he?”

“You’re telling me!”

“I think I like this one!”

“Do you like me enough to let me go?”

Mitsuki laughed at the fear evident in Boruto’s voice. He brought his sharpened hand closer to Boruto’s neck as he replied, “I don’t like anyone enough to let them go… but if Lord Seventh would be kind enough to accept my request then you’ll be the first person I like that I haven’t turned into a corpse!”

“Dad, just say yes!”

“Alright! You have a deal, Mitsuki.”

Mitsuki instantly released Boruto and shoved him into his father. Mitsuki padded over to Naruto and held out his hand for the Hokage to shake. Naruto stared at the hand that had once tore people limb from limb and then played with their internal organs. Mitsuki was giggling as he saw Naruto struggling to move to shake his hand.

“I’m not going to bite… yet.”

Naruto shook his head at Mitsuki’s poor humor and reached out for the hand. Naruto was surprised that Mitsuki’s hand was actually soft and warm to the touch. He was expecting someone like Mitsuki to have cold and calloused hands from holding blades and from just being a cold-blooded killer but being soft and warm was a pleasant surprise.

They shook hands for a moment but once Mitsuki was done he let go and cartwheeled back towards his solitary confinement room. He stared at the place that once held him against his will. He didn’t mind the room. He decided the only thing he minded was the fact that people would stare at him through a window like he was in an aquarium. People had stopped looking at him like he was a human a long time ago.

He waved goodbye to his room before he turned around to face everyone. He looked at Orochimaru and flipped him off. He turned to Shikamaru and stuck his tongue out at him. He walked over to Naruto and nodded before grabbing Boruto’s hand and pulling him towards the exit. Naruto felt Shikamaru’s hand on his shoulder to provide comfort. Naruto just stared as Boruto sent a desperate look back at his father.

“Please, bring Boruto home safe.”

* * *

Boruto was terrified as he and Mitsuki jumped through the trees together. Boruto was scared that Mitsuki would get a thought that would tell him to turn around and kill everyone in sight… which would just be Boruto. Every now and then, Mitsuki would start giggling to himself but he would always look at Boruto and put a finger to his lips, as if he was shushing him. Boruto was never one to pray but he prayed a hell of a lot on this mission.

Mitsuki stopped on a branch, which caused Boruto to land next to him. Boruto was about to ask why he stopped but then his eyes shifted to the blood bath below them. Boruto put a hand over his mouth to stop himself from throwing up at the sight. Boruto had never seen such mutilation and gore in his life.

There might have been a storm raging but when the lightning flashed, they could see the devastation for a few moments. There were supposed to be four people but they had been torn apart. There were arms impaled on tree branches to act as if the tree had arms. There were legs pressed against the trunk of the tree, acting like the tree’s legs. Mitsuki jumped down into the bloody mess and noticed that the man’s face had been cut off and impaled on the tree by a kunai.

Mitsuki put a hand to his chin, as if he was inspecting the work that had been done like it was art in a museum. Mitsuki turned around to see that the other trees around had the same done to them. Mitsuki furrowed his brow when blood dripped on the black long sleeve he was wearing. He looked up and that’s when he saw the organs of the victims impaled on the branches above.

Boruto didn’t think that he could be down there to look at what had been done. He had thrown up about five times and he knew he would only throw up more if he stood down there with Mitsuki. The blue haired male walked around one of the trees, eyes widening when he saw that all the remaining bones of that man were stabbed into the tree to write something.

The blonde watched as Mitsuki ran from tree to tree, running around the tree to look at something. Mitsuki walked out from behind the trees and nodded to himself. He turned to stare at the ground and that’s when he noticed a small trail of blood leading in another direction. Mitsuki glared at the path before turning to Boruto and motioning for him to follow.

“I… I don’t think I can…”

“Don’t be such a pussy!”

Any other day, Boruto would’ve yelled back but not today. He felt like he was frozen in place as he stared at the blood and the mutilation. He had been trained for anything but this was nothing Boruto thought he would ever see in his life. He didn’t even think the ANBU saw scenes this gruesome before. Boruto didn’t know if he could complete this mission with Mitsuki.

The blue haired male rolled his eyes and jumped over to Boruto. Mitsuki was staring out at the destruction with a smile on his face. He let out a sigh, one that Boruto could’ve sworn was like a lovesick sigh. Boruto turned to see how pleased Mitsuki was with the sight. There was no emotion in his eyes as he gazed in wonder at the blood and gore. Mitsuki loved this shit.

“When you think about it… it’s art.”

“This… this is _not_ art!”

“Beauty is in the eye of the beholder.”

Boruto was about to shout at Mitsuki but the blue haired male cut him off by explaining, “Don’t you see the art that this man is showing us? I’d definitely say that winter is his favorite season because he dressed these trees up like snowmen. He even hung those organs up top to pretend they were ornaments on a Christmas tree. This man… he’s an artist! If I didn’t have to kill him I think I would purchase his art.”

“He’s sloppy, though.”

“How can you tell?”

“He left a trail of blood.”

“What did you find on the back of those trees?”

Mitsuki laughed to himself as he recalled what the rouge ninja wrote. Once he had contained his laughter, he giggled to Boruto, “He used the men’s bones to write one word on each tree. When you put all the words together you get… _the joke’s on you.”_

“What does that mean?”

“He thinks he can kill us!”

The blue haired male was laughing to himself at that. Clearly, Mitsuki was confident in himself that he wouldn’t die but Boruto was not as confident at the moment. Boruto was seriously thinking that he was in over his head and that he wanted to punch his father in the dick for this mission. This mission was starting to seem more like a death sentence. If this rogue didn’t kill him then he was sure Mitsuki would when it was all over.

“Come on! This way!”

Boruto wanted to refuse but Mitsuki grabbed him by the hand and dragged him off where the rouge had gone. Mitsuki could sense the rouge’s chakra up ahead but he noticed that he had stopped moving. Mitsuki had determined that the man had taken refuge for the night. As much as Mitsuki loved a good sneak attack, he really wanted to be able to see this man he was going to kill. It was too dark outside so he decided to direct Boruto off towards a cave to rest for the night.

It was nights like this that Boruto wished he had appreciated the stars. He looked out at the storm filled sky and wished he could see the stars covered behind the clouds. He let out a sigh before shifting his attention to Mitsuki. The blue haired male was staring at the fire that provided distance between them. Mitsuki was gazing into the fire as if he was gazing into another world. Boruto gulped before he dared to speak.

“Do you ever wish you weren’t…”

“Weren’t what, Boruto?”

“Like this?”

“What wrong with being like this?”

Mitsuki’s eyes shifted to stare at Boruto, who suddenly felt small being stared at by those snake-like yellow eyes. Mitsuki had a wicked smile on his face as he answered, “I’m well acquainted with villains that live in my head… they beg me to write them so they’ll never die when I’m dead.”

Boruto found that he didn’t really understand Mitsuki and the way he talked. It always felt like he was talking in riddles and Boruto didn’t want to have to decipher everything. He found it odd that someone as beautiful as Mitsuki could have such an ugly way of thinking. He was beautiful on the outside but he was rotten to his core. Boruto had decided that Mitsuki was damaged and shouldn’t be taken seriously.

“You’re just like the rest of them.”

“What do you mean, Mitsuki?”

Mitsuki’s eyes were glaring at him and Boruto actually thought he would die if he stared into those yellow eyes any longer. Boruto avoided Mitsuki’s gaze as the blue haired male hissed, “I might be well acquainted with the villains that live in my head but you’re a villain, as well. You’re just like the rest of them who think I’m better off locked up. You already decided that I’m not worth getting to know.”

“Are you afraid I’ll corrupt you?”

Mitsuki forced himself to stand as he growled down at Boruto, “Are you afraid that one peek inside my mind will turn you into me? Are you scared that if you show me a shred of kindness that I’ll use that against you? Are you so like everyone else that you can’t be bothered to look past my shit mental health?”

The blue haired male had a dangerous look in his eyes as he shouted, “I have no remorse for the living because you’re no better than I am! You look at me with fear and pity because you think I’m fucking broken! I bet you think Orochimaru shouldn’t have wasted a pretty face on someone like me! Don’t fucking try to fix me because I’m broken and it’s beautiful!”

Mitsuki walked straight through the fire, not caring that parts of him were on fire. Boruto was pressed against the wall when Mitsuki walked over to him. He grabbed Boruto by the throat and lifted him into the air. Boruto was clawing at Mitsuki’s arm, but the wounds healed just as quickly as they did when Boruto was in this same situation with Log.

“I might have voices in my head,” Mitsuki hissed, “but I think that’s better than having the voices of others telling you how to view people. I might destroy my victims but the one thing this fucked up mind taught me is to not judge others. What does that say about you?”

Boruto found himself dropped on the ground. He began coughing, trying to restore the damage done. Mitsuki walked out of the cave and didn’t bother to look back at his mission partner. Boruto shook his head when he looked up to see that Mitsuki had disappeared into the night. Mitsuki might have a twisted mind but he wasn’t invincible. Boruto was worried that Mitsuki would get hurt being all alone out there in the storm.

“Mitsuki!”

The blonde raced into the forest, calling for his partner. He felt like he was running in circles for hours. It was in times like this that Boruto wished he was a sensory type. He would’ve been able to find Mitsuki and apologize for his lack of compassion. He grit his teeth as lightning flashed across the sky. He gasped as he looked up and saw that there was someone standing on top of a tree. It looked like they were trying to get struck by lightning.

Boruto ran towards the person and called for Mitsuki to come down. Boruto tried to block the light that was shining through the clouds. He didn’t even realize that he hadn’t slept that night. He had been searching for Mitsuki all night. Time didn’t seem to matter to Boruto. All that mattered to him was finding Mitsuki.

He had a bright smile on his face as he saw the person start to jump down from branch to branch. It wasn’t until the storm had passed and the light shined down on them that Boruto realized that the person he had called to wasn’t Mitsuki. His smile quickly disappeared when he saw that it was the rogue ninja they had been sent to eliminate. He pulled out two swords and gave a sick smile as he eyed Boruto.

“I’m not who you expected, am I?”

The blonde backed away from him but found himself tripping over a root and falling to the ground. Boruto kept backing up as the ninja slowly started to walk towards him. Boruto felt as though he was the prey in this situation. The hunter had become the hunted. Boruto was shaking violently as his back found the trunk of a tree. He stared up at the man before him, his smile was nearly identical to Mitsuki’s.

Just as the man was going to slash at Boruto, a kunai was shot out at him. The ninja jumped back to avoid the kunai, glaring at the blue haired male who appeared in front of Boruto. The blonde had never felt so happy to see a sociopath before. Yet, he came to realize that maybe Mitsuki was his sociopath.

“You’re just like me, blue bitch!”

“I prefer _Mr._ Blue Bitch.”

“We could kill him together.”

“Oh, now that’s tempting but…”

Mitsuki grabbed his kunai from the ground and pointed it at the other male, “You’re not the kind of people I want to work with. While the way you leave your victims is art… you’re too fucking sloppy for my liking. I don’t mind that you’re naughty, I hate that you’re sloppy!”

The blue haired male pointed his kunai at the rogue’s shoes, showing that he had been leaving a trail of blood. The rogue was glaring at Mitsuki as he listened to the Sound native continue, “I hope God protects you from the Hell I’m going to spread upon you. I’ll dine on your flesh to the sound of violins.”

Boruto had to cover his mouth with his hand to stop himself from throwing up after he heard Mitsuki say that he would eat the other male. Mitsuki had a smirk on his face as he pulled out another kunai. The rogue and Mitsuki locked eyes as if they were exchanging silent words. Boruto screamed for Mitsuki as they ran at each other, blades clashing and causing sparks to fly.

Mitsuki and the rogue had their blades locked, causing both of them to lean into their attacks. Their faces were mere inches apart and that’s when Mitsuki moved his mouth like he had something in it. Before the rogue could even make a comment on Mitsuki’s behavior, the blue haired male smirked and opened his mouth. When he opened his mouth, a kunai shot out and stabbed right into the rogue’s eye.

The rogue screamed in pain as he stumbled back, dropping one of his swords in the process. Mitsuki picked up the man’s sword and licked the blade, eyes rolling back into his head as if he got pleasure from tasting the blood of the rogue’s victims. Mitsuki blinked a few times and licked his lips as he stared at the rogue, who was trying to carefully remove the kunai from his eye socket.

“If you pull it out you’ll lose that eye.”

The rogue shot Mitsuki a glare before he ripped the kunai out, screaming as he felt his optic nerve rip and the eye came out. Blood was gushing from the wound, pouring down his face like a river. Mitsuki’s eyes were wide but there was a wicked smile on his face as he watched the man throw the kunai with his eye on the ground. Mitsuki couldn’t wait to have this man’s blood on his face.

The man grit his teeth as he raced forward, only for Mitsuki to step into his newfound blind spot. Mitsuki smirked as he sliced right through the man’s left arm. The rogue stumbled to the ground, screaming in pain as he felt his left arm was removed from his body. Mitsuki was laughing to himself as he picked up the man’s limb and smeared the blood on his face to make a clown smile.

“Here, let me give you a hand!”

Mitsuki was cackling as he used the rogue’s arm to provide a way to help the other man up. The rogue didn’t think the joke was as funny as Mitsuki did, considering it was his own arm. The rogue swatted the arm out of Mitsuki’s grasp and forced himself onto his feet. Mitsuki was giggling as the man almost fell over, growing weak from the blood loss.

The rogue could barely keep his eyes open but he was somehow able to hear Mitsuki’s chilling voice, “I wish you weren’t so sleepy… I would’ve loved to play with you some more but it’s time to put you to rest. It’s time to sing you a lullaby where you die at the end.”

The rogue made one last effort to attack Mitsuki but that’s when the blue haired male grabbed the sword with his bare hand. The rogue’s eyes were wide as Mitsuki grinned at him, shoving his sword through the rogue’s body. The rogue dropped his sword, allowing Mitsuki to heal his wound. Mitsuki twisted the sword within the man, causing him to cry out in pain as his internal organs were cut into and shredded.

Mitsuki removed the sword as slowly as possible, laughing aloud as the man dropped to the ground. Mitsuki threw the sword to the ground and sharpened his hands as he fell to his knees before the barely alive rogue. The rogue was about to lose consciousness but Mitsuki wasn’t finished with him yet.

Mitsuki preferred it when his victims were alive when he played with their organs. The man was screaming as Mitsuki stuffed his sharpened hand in the man’s open wound, reaching around for the desired organ. The man was crying and begging Mitsuki to just let him die but the blue haired male refused. He ripped out the man’s liver and licked the organ, eyes rolling back into his head at the taste.

The more Mitsuki played with the man’s organs, the more he screamed and cried. Boruto was shaking at the sight before him. He had never seen such a horrific sight in his life. Boruto was watching the most beautiful boy he had laid eyes on rip out organs and play with them as if he was a demonic child. Boruto was frozen in fear but he prayed Mitsuki wouldn’t do the same to him.

“Oh… he’s dead… what a shame.”

Mitsuki was covered in the other man’s blood. There was blood smeared all over his face as if he had eaten the man, but Boruto noted the most he would do was lick the organs. That honestly didn’t make it any better but he got a sliver of comfort knowing that Mitsuki wasn’t a cannibal.

Mitsuki got back on his feet, brushing off the organs that he had placed all over his body. There was a kidney on his head but it fell off when he tried to shake himself dry like a wet dog. Boruto’s teeth where chattering as he shook. He was terrified that Mitsuki was going to come for him next. The mission was complete so there would be no need to keep Boruto alive any longer.

Boruto was not ready for Mitsuki to walk over to him and lift him up to his feet. Boruto was also not ready for Mitsuki to grab the front of his shirt and kiss him. Boruto could taste the other man’s blood on Mitsuki’s lips and nothing terrified him more than that. Mitsuki bit his lip, demanding entrance that Boruto decided not to refuse.

The blonde found this whole situation fucking sick. Here he was with his arms wrapped around a severely mentally ill ninja while they made out in front of a corpse with its organs out like they were on display. There was so much wrong with the scene Boruto was in but he wouldn’t deny that kissing Mitsuki was such a thrill.

When Mitsuki pulled away, he smiled at the blood that was now smeared all around Boruto’s mouth. For once, the blue haired male had a sweet smile on his face as he whispered, “I lost my heart in a love fight but if I had it… I would give it to you.”

Mitsuki removed himself from Boruto and started giggling to himself. Boruto furrowed his brow in obvious confusion. Boruto had no idea what was going on anymore. He rubbed the back of his head as he asked, “So, what’s so funny? You laugh all the time but what is it that you’re laughing at?”

“I was just thinking of a joke…”

“You wanna tell it to me?”

Boruto watched as the blue haired male jumped into the trees. He was standing on a branch, looking down at Boruto as if he was a fish in an aquarium. Mitsuki was looking at him the way everyone else had looked at him. Mitsuki would be sure to never let them cage him ever again. Boruto fell to the ground as Mitsuki gave his last words and jumped into the unknown.

“You wouldn’t get it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading! As I've said before, this is a lot darker than other stories I've written so I appreciate those who read this and kept an open mind about it. The more I wrote, the more I felt sad for how misunderstood I made Mitsuki. Sorry I made you a sick fuck, Mitsuki... anyways, I hope to be back with something much lighter soon, like the final chapter of Nextwave or another chapter of I Want to Be Somebody to Someone... I need to write about something lighter for sure. Well, this has been something that was outside my comfort zone but I'm glad I did it. Sorry for any mistakes! I hope to catch you all on the next one! Don't forget to leave some love if you liked this :)
> 
> Stay safe everyone! Catch you on the flipside :)
> 
> UPDATE  
> The picture makes sense now, right?? Masterodontochelys, you are so, so talented and I never want you to forget it! Thank you so much for everything :)


End file.
